1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are chargeable or dischargeable. Examples of secondary batteries may include a nickel-hydride battery, a nickel-cadmium battery, and a lithium ion battery. The operating voltage of the lithium secondary battery is typically about 3.7 V, which is approximately three times the operating voltage of the nickel battery that has usually been used as the power source for electric devices. Also, the lithium secondary battery has high energy density per unit weight.
The lithium secondary battery may be classified as a liquid electrolyte battery or a polymer electrolyte battery, according type of electrolyte. Generally, a battery using liquid electrolyte is referred to as a lithium ion battery, and a battery using polymer electrolyte is referred to as a lithium polymer battery.
The lithium secondary battery may be manufactured in various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. Since the lithium polymer battery that has come under the spotlight in recent years is formed of a flexible material, the lithium polymer battery is free in its configuration. In addition, since the lithium polymer battery is superior in safety and light, it is also advantageous for providing thin and lightweight electric devices.